


Nothing becomes No and Thing

by Zerrah



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Good and Evil, Groping, Light Dom/sub, Seduction, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: “Do you know what it feels like,” he murmured, his gaze soaking in her skin and hair, illuminated by the sun, “to thirst for your blood, and not be allowed a single drop?”
Relationships: Dracula/Zoe Van Helsing
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	Nothing becomes No and Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I finally understand why vampires are so sexy. This Dracula was dangerous, but seductive and HOT.
> 
> Spoilers for all three episodes! This takes place during the glass prison scene.

He was a predator. She understood this, logically, and pinned him with her analytical mind. Attempted to dissect him. Nothing was a mystery when you broke it down to its fundamentals; nothing becomes no and thing, two parts become one, but the nothing can’t exist without the two halves together. 

She would get him. Figure him out. Before he had a chance to win. 

She would revel in her victory. 

She approached him in his cell, the light her only protection, feeling emboldened by its warmth. He observed her, eyes full of longing, like a long lost lover, or a rabid wolf about to tear her apart. He licked his lips.

“Do you know what it feels like,” he murmured, his gaze soaking in her skin and hair, illuminated by the sun, “to thirst for your blood, and not be allowed a single drop?”

She scoffed. “Of course not.”

He pressed his lips together, gaze dragging down to her feet. “It’s the worst form of torture, Agatha.”

“Zoe. My name is Zoe.”

“Ah, of course.” That charming smile. He glanced back up. “My Zoe.”

She took a step forward, attempted to circle him. But there was no way in hell (or heaven) she was stepping out of that light. “You know so little about torture if you think being denied something you crave is the worst. Your victims have experienced far more suffering and agony at your hands.” She looked down to his lips, imagining his pointy teeth. “Pain.”

As if sensing her thought, he smiled, showing his canines. “I can assure you, Zoe, that they enjoyed themselves. I made sure of that.”

She raised an eyebrow. “They enjoyed how you drained them of life? Killed them slowly? No, I think they suffered.”

“You know quite a bit about dying slowly. Although I do believe that you don’t enjoy it.” 

He jumped abruptly to his feet, and she started, then silently cursed herself for that small show of weakness.  _ Think like a predator,  _ she reminded herself.  _ Don’t give away for a second that he scares you. _

“Well,” she said with a half smile, “at least I know that you can never feast on me. I’m one dinner you can never indulge.”

His chin tilted up and he gazed at her through hooded eyes, and while she knew he wouldn’t drink her blood she still felt like a snack. “Yes,” he muttered. 

“Zoe.” He pitched his voice low for her ears alone. “Call off your mercenaries.”

Her eyes widened with disbelief. “What?!” 

“Give us ten minutes alone. I have something to share with you, but it must remain a secret.”

She stared at him. His hips were cocked to the side and he had a slight smile on his face, his expression almost indulgent. 

She frowned. “Why would I ever trust you?”

“You can’t. Of course you can’t. But you will if you want to know what I have to share with you.”

Her lips twisted into a thin line. Was this some kind of game? But then, it was always a game with him. And curiosity bloomed like a flower in the pit of her stomach. 

He raised his eyebrows and nodded with reassurance. “I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

He was certainly a predator, but had he ever lied?

Time suspended as she mulled over her choice. Curiosity killed that cat. Or was it no-thing?

She looked back, made eye contact with the guard. “You can leave. For ten minutes exactly. Then return.”

The guard’s lips parted in confusion, but he nodded and promptly left the room, the rifle cradled to his chest. 

Something snatched her and dragged her into the shadows, and she gasped. Fingers around her throat, an arm across her ribs. She realized her back was pressed against his chest. Dazed, her mind spinning, she squirmed, but his grip was superhuman. He turned her to the dark corner of the cell.

“I thought you couldn’t touch the sun,” she choked out.

“Another misconception,” he said breathlessly. “A second or two won’t seriously harm me, although it stings. Getting a hold of you is worth a little  _ suffering. _ ” 

This was what she was afraid of. The pull was there, but she could ignore it as long as he wasn’t touching her. Now the seductive pull flowed through her body like a circuit about to blow out. His nose traveled to her throat and he breathed deeply, moaning. The sound of pleasure made her feel hot all over. His skin burned. 

“You smell  _ delicious,” _ he hissed. His lips latched on to the pulse point of to top of her throat, and she felt the rapid beat against his tongue. She gasped and felt herself grow wet. Her brows furrowed in embarrassment. 

“It’s only for ten minutes, my Zoe,” he whispered into her ear.” I turned you away from the camera. No one will know. All you have to do is feel.” One hand latched onto her breast and squeezed, the other snaked down to the hem of her pants. “And when we’re done, I’ll tell you my secret then. Do you agree?”

She let out a whimper and worried her lip with her teeth. His right hand dipped below the top of her pants, caressing the soft skin of her lower stomach. 

“Didn’t I promise you I wouldn’t hurt you?” he cajoled her. “All my so-called victims enjoy themselves. Just give me a few minutes. That’s all I ask.” He took another deep breath at her throat, and grunted. 

And still, her curiosity hooked her. She needed to know. Her eyes slid shut, and she nodded. Dracula let out a breath. “Good girl,” he said huskily.

The hand deftly unbuttoned her pants and slid them down, exposing her belly. A thumb hooked her panties, and he dragged it below her hip. All the while, kneading her left breast and sucking on her neck like he was he couldn’t get enough. Like he wanted her, or wanted to get inside her. 

Two fingers dipped between her folds, pressing around that one spot, dragging up and down slowly. She sagged, like a flower giving up against whirlwind, plucked apart, about to burst. She shuddered. 

“My Zoe,” he growled desperately, “will you let me in?” His fingers began to move more rapidly, up and down. She cried out. “I want to taste you so badly. You smell exquisite.”

His hand moved faster, and she couldn’t stop the noises pouring out of her mouth.Thank God there was no audio equipment installed. One of her hands clutched his wrist as it moved, the other reached behind, tangled into his hair. Each stroke of his hand sent sparks of pleasure throughout her body. She was hot, too hot.

“Please,” she panted, “please!”

“Yes,” he said with a triumphant laugh. “Yes!”

Against her better judgment, her eyes opened. She caught their reflection against the glass, a glastly imprint. Her expression looked wanton; his hand was up her shirt and her bottom half completely exposed. Worse yet, his gaze caught hers in the reflection. He had been watching her come undone and was clearly enjoying it. 

“Give me  _ everything,  _ Zoe. Give it all.” She watched and felt his lips close around the side of her throat. Hot tongue, quick pulse, and then the press of teeth. She came in a rush, screaming, holding onto him as she fell apart. His hands never stopped moving and carried her through her release. 

His left hand squeezed her nipple tightly, and she winced at the pain. He laughed. Expecting a trickle of blood down her throat, she realized that while he had bitten her, it wasn’t deep enough to pierce the skin.

His hands pulled away, and she sunk to the ground, drained and ashamed in equal measure. He tangled his fingers into her hair and gave a tug, so that she was looking up at him from the floor, her neck strained. 

“Oh, I would have so much fun with you,” he said with relish. “I wish my time here wasn’t so short.”

She frowned blearily. “What do you—?”

“But to give you what you wanted. As a reward for being so obedient.” He reached out, dragging a thumb over her lower lip. Her pulse grew louder, pounding in her ears. “I have transcended death. And since death and suffering are a part of life, I experience and offer pleasure in place of suffering.” He grabbed her jaw and gave it a little shake. “The most delightful kind of enjoyment. Any human I feed on experiences their wildest fantasies, or their most cherished memories, or divine union unlike they’ve ever felt before.” 

A finger slipped past her lips, and he waited, as if he expected her to suck. She refused to, already feeling debased, kneeling at his feet, disheveled, her thighs slick from her own pleasure. He sighed.

“Some of you have trouble enjoying the best parts of being alive,” he murmured. “Such a pity and a waste.”

She stared in fascination as he brought his right hand to his lips and licked his fingers, tasting her. 

“And you were wrong, Zoe,” he smirked. She shivered. “You still made a satisfying meal. Let’s do it again.” He winked. 


End file.
